Turnabout Redemption: Daryan Crescend
by ddevilmaycry
Summary: Want to know the answers to the vague story of Turnabout Serenade? What REALLY happened. Well then, have fun reading. ;D


**Author's Notes:** Well, it isn't actually a turnabout but what if there was some trial in the future that resurrected and cleared up all of Turnabout Serenade's vague explanations? That'd be awesome if that ever happened.

I am a Daryan fan, forgive me, I just couldn't face the fact that he was guilty, and then this came up.

**Disclaimer:** Capcom owns them all, but I do have a Daryan doll. :D

Well, enough of that.

* * *

**Turnabout Redemption**

This is what REALLY happened...

"Incuritis Syndrome: First case in Country"... Yeah, that was in every country's newspaper, translated into every single language. When that Tobaye pianist wanted money, oh... he knew where to get it, and which guitarist to frame for everything, 'cept he got wound up in the mess anyway, but not for murder, Sleeves "proved" that.

This is Detective Daryan Crescend, rising from the ashes to rub my innocence in everyone's face.

Nobody bothered to listen to the first set, yep, our concert. And yes, that was when _he_ killed the lunk of an Interpol Agent. Wee pianist used the singin' diva's guitar as a mule alright, packing the gumball and the igniter with it. When we Gavinners were preparing for our appearance, no one had noticed he'd already checked the guitar, then he gave up 'cause Gavin had a guitar case with a lock. He took his victim's headset and placed it there on the floor, no one bothered asking where the diva was before their set.

He kills in the first set and no one hears, I curse rock 'n' roll for this, but it don't matter.

Then here it comes, the anomalies in the second set, the gunshot, yeah, I remember that. I pity the sleeves Attorney, Gavin too. Piano boy knew the diva was going to crawl through that rat hole, and the only thing he had to know was when, and of course he'd know when. When the stage rises, he'd only have to wait a few, then press the key on the piano that set out one firecracker, so there's a gunshot at the second set, which causes the diva to flub it up. He changes the piano arrangement on the start of the second verse 'cause his right arm's hurting from the revolver recoil, man, not to press a switch I ordered him to. He then presses another key (All in the works of a master of crime, I gotta hand it to him) to set off Gavin's guitar, bravo.

Third set here I come, all we had to do was play on stage, piano boy sets another batch of firecrackers there on the same room, waits for witnesses to come, and then sets that other batch off (to frame one Daryan Crescend) before climbing up the vent to escape Detective Ema Skye and sleeves Attorney, nice work little man, 'cept you left your prints!

After that, the body gets moved huh? Diva tells sleeves Attorney the pianist had to breathe in some fresh air, yeah right! He took one of his igniters from the piano then took the body with him all up to the stage tower and then just had to pretend he was out cold, strong fourteen year-old he was. If you think I'd use Geeter for some phony ruse like that, think again. Why the hell would I even carry the pianist along with the LeTouse guy anyway? People overlook the craziest of things.

There you have it, after the work's done, the pianist tells and ASSURES the diva to tell everyone in court that she heard "Daryan Crescend's voice" saying "It's over! Press the switch! Now!" because he did "hear it", a man named Daryan "saying that" vaguely heard on his headset, though he really never did, the liar. (Never even mentioned my name to the kid, he must've heard it when he snuck into our room while we were prepping up before ripping it on stage)

The first trial goes on until the diva "remembers my voice". Yeah right, she "remembered my voice" because the wee pianist told her. She never actually knew a Daryan before everyone kept saying my name on court, then there, I get accused just because she finally knows who the Daryan the wee pianist was talking about.

Then there's my "assault" on the diva? Screw-forsake I'd assault an old lady who I never knew 'til the concert. "Assailant must be taller than her" my keester, anyone can give you a whack on the head if your weapon's long enough. And I was with Gavin when that happened! Duh, sleeves Attorney himself and the little silk hat girl saw "the one with the big black poof of hair pointing straight ahead" under Gavin's window at the prosecutors' office just before she got assaulted right? Gaahh... I may look it but I ain't a murderer, man. Nobody even bothered asking me where the second igniter was, I'm a bad man aren't I? How was I even supposed to press the switch when I was ripping it on stage? Okay, I messed up, but c'mon, everybody makes mistakes, man.

Sure I'm a detective, I have ties to the Chief Justice, but every person in the world who reads their newspapers will know that his son's sick, gee...

Chance comes to slap me in the face, I got a motive and knowledge about the cocoons to back it up. I smuggled and killed. Money? Money my motive? Man, I'm the second guitarist of a million selling rock band! I got enough money on my hands, okay man?

To tell the truth, ah well... The cat's outta the bag... Sleeves got me impressed right 'til the end. Until I thought everyone was looking me straight in the eyes with cold stares, and he was right, at the last moment Mr. Justice had to call a witness then when he named Machi Tobaye, I panicked, I knew my fate was sealed. The kid WILL lie and tell everyone I was the mastermind, screw it, that's where it all ends.

I was impressed, almost to tears, really. I never knew someone innocent such as I could be labelled guilty.

Why do you think I was still laughing at court if I were the real murderer? I ain't some kind of nutcase who laughs when his crimes are about to be discovered, and I thought Gavin was there to stop the accusations, I was wrong.

AND if you think I was acting dumb when I said things like "I'm gonna get cracking on the biggest crime" or "Geeter's gone missing", I meant them all, and when I mean something, I mean it.

About stopping sleeves Attorney's chat with the piano boy, I got an order, alright? And it was urgent, I had to take the kid to talk to them Borginians pronto, and I really never did like sleeves Attorney and the little silk hat girl, why? Because they thought I was the murderer AND smuggler, man, kids these days.

How do I know all this, you ask?

Because I'm in heaven, heh he he... Innocent angels like me who get declared guilty have a soft spot in heaven. Yeah, I'm rockin' out to heavenly tunes with Geeter, man!

* * *

Making this actually made me happy, heheh. i like to believe this side of Daryan's story, that he really was innocent, and that Machi's an overly calculating criminal.

Please R&R.

Like to thank the readers, even more so the reviewers! :D

If you spot any contradictions, yell Objection! and please point them out... in your review.

Thanks :))


End file.
